1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for producing an electrophotographic print on a photosensitive material, and more particularly, a wet-type electrophotographic copying machine including a device for removing the used developer remaining on the photosensitive material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a wet-type electrophotographic copying machine, hereinafter referred to merely as the copying machine, it is essential to remove the used developer remaining on the photosensitive material, hereinafter referred to as a sensitive receptor or merely a receptor. The common practice is to use a pneumatic knife whereby the remainder of developer on the sensitive receptor is removed.
However, the used developer blown by the pneumatic knife is likely to deposit at one spot on the receptor holder, and as the deposit becomes excessive, it tends to fall in droplets, and eventually returns to the reservoir. The problem is that the used developer has a reduced toner concentration. If such a diluted developer enters the reservoir, the concentration of toner in the developer therein is likely to decrease, thereby resulting in the deteriorated developing ability. This requires special care to be constantly taken so as to keep the toner concentration adequate. When color toners are used, it may happen that one color gets mixed with another, thereby spoiling the finished color tone. This will be fatal to the color copying.